


Daishokubakuhatsu

by Arrowned



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowned/pseuds/Arrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto uses a powerful new attack against TheBee and Drake. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daishokubakuhatsu

**Author's Note:**

> _Spoilers: Episode 12/13_
> 
> I was trying to write a quicklet in an attempt to cheer DiscoHippie382 up, but when I sat down to write, this came out instead of any of the pairings she wanted. Sorry girl! Maybe next time. This isn't that hard of a story to follow, even if you've never watched an episode of KR Kabuto. If you don't want to bother watching any episodes, then just glance through the [Kabuto Wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Kabuto) and you should be quite alright.

Kageyama clenched his left arm in pain as he leaned against a half-crumbling stone wall. Daisuke was nearby, one knee to the ground, misty breath floating from his mouth in the frigid air, despite the Drake armor's winged helmet.

Tendou smiled under his own helmet as he stepped towards them, hands relaxed at his side. "I don't understand why you two even bother with this. It's inevitable that this would be the outcome."

Kageyama growled, his immobile hand curling its fingers in, itching to smash the button on TheBee Zecter and Rider Sting the arrogant fool into submission. "Now I know the real reason ZECT wants you taken out... you're too full of yourself to be any use to us!"

"We're not done yet; you couldn't possibly beat both of us once we get serious," Daisuke replied, picking his gun up off the ground as he slowly stood back up.

Tendou raised a finger to the sky, pointing at the harsh light of the sun at winter noon. "Obaachan said this... walking the path of heaven... the man who will rule over everything..." He swung his finger down to point at the weakened riders. "My ultimate attack is too much for those I will rule to handle."

"Ultimate... attack?" Kageyama mumbled, trying to keep his mind focused on the danger and not on the errant insult.

Tendou brought his hand down to his belt and quickly tapped the trio of buttons on the top of his Zecter. "ONE, TWO, THREE" intoned the device in a low-pitched voice. Tendou put a hand on the left side of the Zecter and pushed the extended back half in, giving him room to revert the large switch on the henshin device back to Masked mode. Solemn faced and staring at his enemies, Tendou quietly but firmly spoke the attack words...

"Rider... Cooking."

He then flipped the switch back to Rider mode, and the Zecter audibly spoke the words "RIDER COOKING" as harsh blue electricity travelled up both his arms. He threw his arms out and gathered energy... and then with a massive cry, he flung the blue light at the other Riders.

Daisuke's eyes widened as the energy flying at them transformed into piles upon piles of delicious food. Mabou tofu, steaming soup, mackarel miso, Chinese-style cold tofu, hanpen, whole-fried potatoes... the attack seemed to include every meal Tendou had ever cooked. The barrage impacted the two Riders and exploded, sending them flying backwards into the wall of a nearby building with enough force to literally bring the wall down on top of them. Mounds of rubble and gobbets of meat shifted as the two groaning Riders pulled themselves from the pile, sending dust floating into the air.

Tendou smiled and turned, walking towards his Kabuto Extender motorcycle.

Hiyori, who had been watching the fight from behind the corner of another building, shook her head, her blank expression marred by a frown she didn't often display. "Such a waste of perfectly good food."


End file.
